Lunar Diplomacy/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to Lokar Searunner on Rellekka docks. *Speak to Brundt the Chieftain in the Longhall for a seal of passage. *Return to Lokar. *Climb the ladders, and board the pirate ship. Talk to Captain Bentley about sailing to Moonclan. *Speak to Captain Bentley again. *Climb down the nearby stairs, talk to 'Birds-Eye' Jack. *Talk to Captain Bentley again. *Return to 'Birds-Eye' Jack again. *Report back to Captain Bentley. Talking to the crew Must talk to them in order. *Talk to 'Eagle-eye' Shultz at the very front of the ship. *Talk to 'Beefy' Burns on the lowest level of the ship. *Talk to 'Lecherous' Lee at the very top-rear of the ship. *Talk to First mate 'Davey-boy', on the deck beneath you. *Climb back up, talk to the cabin boy (2 inventory spaces required). Searching for clues *Use the lens on the lantern. Light it. *Use the lantern on the following objects, and rub away the symbols: **'Cannon': Eastern cannon a few steps away. (Same level as Cabin Boy) **'Wallchart': Climb down the ladder, rearmost room. **'Chest': Lowest level of the ship, northern chest. **'Crate': Same level, east of the cook. **'Support beam': A few steps north. *Talk to Captain Bentley. Lunar Isle *Climb down the ladders and walk into the city. *Talk to Meteora, in the south part. *Run out of the city, head south and kill Suqah. You need a Suqah tooth and 4 Suqah hide. *Run to the south-east part of the island. Talk to Oneiromancer. *Return to the city, northern section. Enter the chicken house and talk to Baba Yaga (1 inventory space required)(Chat option 2) *Use the vial on the sink, both herbs on the vial, grind the Suqah tooth and use it on the vial too. *Return to the Oneiromancer with the potion. Lunar Staff *Use your Dramen staff/staves to the following altars in order: **Air (west of Varrock). **Fire (north of Al-Kharid). **Water (Lumbridge Swamp). **Earth (north-east of Varrock). *Travel back to Lunar Isle and give a lunar staff to the Oneiromancer. Ceremonial Clothes .]] *North-eastern part of the isle, climb down ladder. *Mine a stalagmite for 1 Lunar ore. *Smelt the ore (You can use Superheat Item, baba yaga sells runes if you need them). *South in the city, use the anvil to make a helm. *North-west in the city, talk to Pauline (1 inventory space required): **Pauline. **Jane Blud-Hagic-Maid. *South in the city, talk to Meteora. *Kill Suqahs until one drops a tiara. *Give Meteora the tiara. *South of the bank, talk to Rimae Sirsalis about ceremonial clothes. She will tan your hides.(Chat option 2) *Craft a Torso, legs, gloves and boots from your hides. You need 3 free inventory spaces and a spade for the next part. *Middle of the city, talk to Selene about a ring. *Exit the city and run south. Dig up the blue flowers (Pictured right) (Spade required, tool belt doesn't work) *Give the Oneiromancer all your lunar gear. Dreamland *Use the vial on your kindling. *Get your combat runes and supplies and wear all your lunar items. 4 inventory spaces are required. *Run to the biggest building in the city. (West of the Lodestone) *Light the Ceremonial Brazier then use the kindling on it. *Talk to the Ethereal NPC. Dicing *Step on the avocado green platform in the 7 o'clock position. *Talk to Ethereal Fluke. *She will call out a number, you need to make the dice add up to the number she called. When you "roll" the dice it will turn the dice upside down, so each dice only has 2 numbers. Question --- Answer 12 ........ 1,1,2,2,3,3 13 ........ 1,1,2,2,3,4 14 ........ 1,1,2,2,4,4 15 ........ 1,1,2,5,3,3 16 ........ 1,1,2,5,3,4 17 ........ 1,1,2,5,4,4 18 ........ 1,1,5,5,3,3 19 ........ 1,1,5,5,3,4 20 ........ 1,1,5,5,4,4 21 ........ 1,6,2,5,3,4 22 ........ 1,6,2,5,4,4 23 ........ 1,6,5,5,3,3 24 ........ 1,6,5,5,3,4 25 ........ 1,6,5,5,4,4 26 ........ 6,6,2,5,3,4 27 ........ 6,6,2,5,4,4 28 ........ 6,6,5,5,3,3 29 ........ 6,6,5,5,3,4 30 ........ 6,6,5,5,4,4 *She eventually teleports you back to the middle. *Talk to the Ethereal NPC. Number Sequence *Step on the pink 4 o'clock platform. *Talk to Ethereal Numerator. *Click on the numbers to complete the patterns: *He eventually teleports you back to the middle. *Talk to the Ethereal NPC. Logging Race *Step on the blue 1 o'clock platform. *Talk to Ethereal Perceptive, he might give you a hatchet. *Run west and chop 20 logs, depositing them on your log pile. *He will teleport you once you've won the competition. *Talk to the Ethereal NPC. Memorization *Step on the grey 10 o'clock platform. *Talk to Ethereal Guide. *Cross the chasm by jumping on the correct combination of Dream Puffs. Keep a note of the correct steps! *Once complete, talk to the Ethereal NPC. The Worst Part *Step on the green 3 o'clock platform. *Talk to Ethereal Expert and start the race. *Jump over the Hurdles. If you fail 3 times you will lose the race. *After you have won talk to the Ethereal NPC. Copy Cat *Step on the green 5 o'clock platform. *Talk to Ethereal Mimic. *Click on him, then copy the emote that he performs, he teleports after each correct emote. *After 5 correct emotes, he'll teleport you back. Defeating Me *Talk to the Ethereal NPC to begin the final fight. *Kill Me (6000 life points). Finishing up *Read the lecturn to return to Lunar Isle. *Talk to the Oneiromancer (Make sure you're wearing your seal of passage). *Quest complete! Category:Lunar Diplomacy